The present invention relates to color video signal recording systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a color video signal recording system which is suitable for recording a color video signal on a video disc.
In recording a color video signal on a recording medium, namely, a video disc, a so-called "FM modulation system" has commonly been employed in which a color video signal generated according to NTSC color television signal standards is subjected to FM modulation with the synchronization signal peak amplitude corresponding to 7.5 MHz and the white peak to 9.2 MHz. In order to produce still images, a video signal for one television frame is recorded every revolution of the video disc, thus forming video tracks. Accordingly, the recording is such that video tracks corresponding to the vertical and horizontal synchronizing signals are aligned on predetermined radial lines.
In the reproduction of video signals from a disc according to such a recording system, crosstalk tends to occur between adjacent recorded tracks, as a result of which the level and phase of the subcarrier signal vary, and accordingly it is difficult to reproduce color images with a high fidelity.